Half-Bloods: A Collection of Short Stories
by camichameleon1
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about demigods, both CHB and CJ. This summary is on a trial basis; this could end up to be just one long story, I'm not really sure yet. Please feel free to read and I'm sorry about the awful summary. Rated K because I'm no good at writing Rated T.
1. Story 1: The Tsunami

**Hi guys (and gals), and welcome to my third fanfiction. So, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, so if you have suggestions, ideas, etc, I'd be happy to hear them. This is the first short story; my next post depends on you. If you really like this and want me to continue it a little longer, or if you love this and want me to continue this a lot longer in another fanfiction, tell me, or if you want what I'd originally planned (a bunch of short stories about demigods), then let me know.**

 **I do not own PJO, or HoO (even though there's no Camp Jupiter in this story, there may be in future stories.) I also currently own all of the characters, so let me know if you want Percabeth + company in this or not. Basically, just R &R. Thanks and hope you like it!**

Riley and Rayce were at the beach with their parents, playing in the sand together. They were twins, each ten years old, and they were good friends. Riley was working on a princess throne for her to sit on. The shape was finished, but it still wasn't sturdy enough to support her weight. Rayce was building a sand castle for his superhero action figures. They fantasized about being a princess or a superhero someday, even though they were old enough to know that it was impossible.

Riley ran down to the water with a bucket and filled it with water. She poured the water into a larger bucket of sand and stirred with her hands. She added a layer of the wet sand to her throne and ran down to the water again. When she returned with another bucket of water, she found her throne crumbled and ruined.

"No!" she cried. She tried to put it back together, but it was nothing more than a pile of sand now. "Rayce!" she yelled, enraged. "Did you do this?" Rayce grinned at her. It was payback for her breaking his Spiderman action figure the other day.

Riley screamed. She ran towards Rayce. His grin slipped into a look of fear and he turned and ran. Riley kicked down his sand castle as she ran by. She chased Rayce with a sand spade in her hand like a weapon.

"Riley, Rayce, get over here this instant!" their mother yelled. They both froze and walked, panting, to their mom. They sat on the towel and glared at each other (for Rayve had noticed what she had done to his sand castle).

"You two apologize to each other right now!" Their dad told them sternly.

"I'm sorry, Riley." Rayce said finally.

" _Sorry_ , Rayce!" Riley sneered coldly. She clearly was still upset.

"Thank you, Rayce. You can go play," said their mom. "And you, Riley. You can sit here until you've thought about what you've done." Riley jumped up.

"No!" she screamed.

"Yes." her father retaliated in a deadly voice. Riley sat back down, fuming. She sat for a few minutes, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Suddenly, her mother screamed and pointed towards the water. Riley and her dad stared in shock. There was an enormous wave descending upon them. A tsunami.

"Rayce!" yelled Riley's mom. "Rayce, come now!" Rayce heard the fear in his mother's voice and ran. The family quickly grabbed what they could and ran to their car. Riley glanced back and saw that they wouldn't make it fast enough. She closed her eyes and willed the wave to stop. With all her heart, she wanted the wave to be gone. She wished upon every star she knew. She opened her eyes. Her mom stood in shock, facing the wave.

"Come on, mom, we have to go before it-" she stopped, for when she glanced back again to see how near the wave was, she saw . . . nothing. There was no wave. Almost like . . . but no, it couldn't be. Could it? Was it possible that she had _wished_ the wave away. She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. She couldn't have. She didn't have superpowers, and she wasn't a powerful sorceress. Still, it didn't make any sense. How could the giant wave just . . . disappear?

Rayce noticed his parents exchange a dark look and glance at Riley. What was going on?

"Come on, kids, we have to go." said their dad. "And hurry. Riley-" he stopped. Rayce was confused. Something was going on with Riley that he didn't know about. Something to do with that wave.

When they got back to their hometown, their dad pulled over in front of Rayce's best friend, Michael's house. "Rayce, I need you to stay at Mike's house tonight." their mom said calmly.

"What? Why? Mom, what's going on?" Rayce said, panicking.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Mike invited you over for a sleepover, that's all. Just to celebrate the beginning of summer." their mom said, still calm. Rayce got out slowly and walked inside.

Riley's dad slammed on the gas pedal and they drove away, well over the speed limit, with Riley screaming for an explanation from the backseat.

They skidded to a stop in Long Island, in the middle of nowhere, in front of a tall hill with pine trees.

"It's time." Riley's mom said to her dad.

"Time for what?" Riley screamed. Her parents turned to face her. Her dad spoke first.

"Honey . . . I'm not your real dad." He said.

"What?" she asked. "I'm adopted?"

"No. Honey, you're different. You stopped that wave. But . . . " her mom paused to take a deep breath. "You also started it. You're a demigod."

Riley stared in shock. "A what?" she asked slowly.

"A demigod. Half god, half human." her adoptive father explained. "Your father is Poseidon. The sea god. So that means you can control water."

Riley surprised herself by remaining calm. It explained a lot. Like that one day when the shower turned on when she hadn't turned the handle. And when it started raining just before a soccer game she didn't want to go to.

"Where are we?" she asked her parents.

"It's a summer camp. For people like you. Demigods." her mom said. "They call it Camp Half-Blood."

"Honey, I need you to do something for me, okay?" her dad said slowly. Riley nodded. "I need you to walk up that hill and go to the big blue farmhouse, alright?" Riley noticed her mom wipe away a tear. Riley got out of the car.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" her mom said.

"Right." Riley answered. Then she turned and ran up the hill. Her dad sniffed and drove away, hoping they saw her again in the fall.

 **So what did you think? Please review if you can, I need at least one review/follow/favorite before I post the next chapter/short story, so . . . yeah. Thanks for reading this sentence, bye!**


	2. Story 2: Jake's Quest

**Hi guys! I'm got a lot of requests for another post, so here it is! Let me know if you love it, hate it, whatever. I do not own PJO at all, or the characters from it. But I do own the main characters to this. So . . . R &R?**

Jake sat in his cabin, feeling gloomy. He couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten to go on that quest! It was totally unfair that Malcolm got to go. He was so sick of this camp. He couldn't wait to go out in the real world.

Jake had lived at Camp Half-Blood since he was four. That was the longest anyone had ever stayed here (the girl who had stayed the second longest was named Annabeth. She was sort of famous for saving the world. A lot). Jake couldn't even remember his life outside of Camp Half-Blood. He stayed here full-year. As far as he knew, he had no family. (Aside from half-brothers and sisters, and his mom, Aphrodite). Speaking of Aphrodite, he couldn't believe that was his mom. All his friends were Hephaestus boys. He loved metal-working, and shooting bows with his girlfriend from Apollo's cabin, Katherine. Okay, yeah, he had a girlfriend. But that didn't mean he was Aphrodite! Jake hated how everyone thought of him as girly and shallow. All he wanted was a chance to prove himself. A quest.

Unfortunately, nobody took him seriously enough for a quest. That's why Malcolm, from Ares cabin, was elected as quest leader. _What a jerk_ , Jake thought.

He'd show them he was fit for a quest. _I'll go talk to the Oracle right now_ , Jake thought. _I'll go and get a quest, and I'll take Katherine and Terry_! Terry was his best friend from Hephaestus. Jake smiled and sat up, then remembered it was past curfew and the harpies would eat him if he left his cabin. Jake sighed and went to sleep.

In the morning, Katherine was sitting on the foot of his bed.

"You're not supposed to be here." Jake whispered. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Please. What is the Aphrodite cabin going to do about a boy and a girl meeting secretly in the Aphrodite cabin?" Jake smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Get out." he told her, smiling.

"As you wish," Katherine said as she pulled him close.

* * *

After breakfast, Jake skipped canoeing (he hated it anyway), and headed to the Big House. He heard voices, and tiptoed up to the ladder that led to the attic. Jake took a deep breath, and climbed.

"Hello? Um, Oracle? It's me, Jake. I mean, not that you know me . . ." Jake chuckled nervously.

Green smoke surrounded him. He smiled ironically.

 _Once upon a time, in a camp like this_

 _A pretty boy thought he was better than he is_

 _Thought that he could save the world_

 _But just like his brothers, cared only for girls_

Jake ran from the room and out of the Big House, wiping away tears. The prophecy was obviously about him. About him being a son of Aphrodite. A wimp. No better than his brothers.

He found Katherine at the archery range, like always. Katherine saw him and came out to talk to him.

"What is it?" she asked. Jake swallowed.

"I talked to the Oracle." he said.

"You did? That's great. What did it say?" Katherine sounded eager, excited. Ready for a quest.

Jake recited the prophecy to her. Katherine smiled.

"At least I know you care for me." she said softly. Jake kissed her forehead. "Go shoot stuff." he told her.

She smiled up at him. "Anything for you, Jay." She stole one last kiss before she left him. Jake headed to the canoe. The naiads smiled at him, batting their eyelids. He smiled and wavd back. _. . . cared only for girls._ He cursed in Greek and looked away.

"Hi, Jake! Where have you been?" called one of his sisters, Mia.

"Um, just . . . archery." All the girls smiled and laughed, knowing that Katherine was at archery at that time. Jake blushed. Maybe he did belong in Aphrodite. He just wished people didn't think of him as some sort of girly-boy.

That night at the campfire, Chiron made an announcement.

"There is another quest available." he said. "There is a young satyr who is being rebellious. We need someone to convince him to return to camp. Any ideas?"

Jake couldn't believe his ears. Two quests at the same time? He was unbelievably lucky! He stretched his hand so high his shoulder popped. Chiron looked over.

"Jason, why not? You've been dying to go on a quest, and this one doesn't seem particularly dangerous." Jason smiled, insanely giddy. "Who will you take with you?" Chiron asked him. Jake already had the answer on his tongue.

"Terry and Katherine." Everyone snickered. He blushed. "Um, if they're willing."

"Sure, bro." Terry grinned.

"What do you think?" Katherine asked next to him. She kissed him on the cheek. The campers cheered.

Jake smiled, with everything he'd ever wanted. He had never been happier.

 **Soooooo . . . . what thinks you? BTW, who is your godly parent? Mine is Aphrodite. Thanks for reading this sentence. Bye!**


	3. Story 3: Teammates

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to Story #3! I've always thought that it's not a real fanfiction until it has three posts, so here it is! Sorry, it's not very long, but, as they say, the end is history. Let me know if you have ideas for Story 4, please. If I haven't posted in a while, one of the biggest reason why is probably because I don't have any ideas. I want the next one to have Annabeth in it . . . in some way.**

 **I'm now skipping lines instead of indenting, because I write on my phone, now, so . . . yeah. Again, sorry that it's short . . . it just needed to end there.**

 **I'd really appreciate a review, thanks!**

Luke ran through the dense forest, dodging fireballs from the latest monster. He screamed as one hit his arm, but kept running. Finally the trees began to thin and he stumbled into civilization. A few houses were around, and one gas station. Luke went into the gas station. "Hello, young man." said the cashier. "Where are your parents?"

Luke winced. "My mom's outside, she sent me in to grab a few things." he answered, like he always did.

"Looking for anything?" she asked. He tugged his sleeve down further, covering the burn mark from the fireball.

"Um, snacks, bandages, socks. We're on a road trip." He smiled at the lady. She smiled back.

Luke walked out casually, heading towards one of the cars parked there. When the lady looked away, he bolted back to the safety (well, not really) of the forest.

He slammed into a slight figure and they both went down. He panted. The girl wrinkled her nose and pushed him off.

"Sorry." he apologized. "But I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Yeah, me too." said the girl, shaking her spiky black hair back into place. "So, if you'll excuse me . . ." She pushed past him and dashed towards the forest. Luke followed, quietly. The girl was headed east, but Luke needed to go north. He turned and slipped through the trees before he stopped, turned around, and followed where the girl had gone. Why? Maybe because something seemed a little weird about the girl who was running alone through the woods . . . Just like him.

He watched as she stopped abruptly and disappeared. He searched around the area. Then he noticed the willow tree that's branches seemed a little ... Thick. He thought to himself that it would make a perfect hiding place. So he pushed aside a few branches and stepped in.

He froze. The girl was pointing a loaded bow at his heart.

"Why are you following me?" She asked. "Are you a monster." Luke realized the truth that he hadn't dared to think. This girl was a demigod.

"No- I'm a monster hunter." True.

"You think I'm a monster?" She asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No, you're a half-blood. Like me." Finally the girl lowered her bow.

"What's a half-blood?" She asked.

"A monster hunter. I don't really know what it means. I've just heard monsters call me it before." Luke answered. "I'm Luke, by the way."

The girl nodded. Then she saw his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's fine, just a little burn." He responded, suddenly noticing that his arm hurt. A lot.

"Here, let me clean that for you!" The girl, who still remained nameless, insisted.

"First, will you tell me your name?" Luke asked.

She looked up at him. "Thalia." She said finally. "Just Thalia." Then she cleaned his wound and wrapped it in the bandages he bought.

"Do you have food?" She asked him. He held up his bags.

"Two bags of chips, one twelve pack of Gatorade, a gallon of water, a box of granola bars, and some socks." He said.

She grimaced. "Sounds heavy." She said correctly. "How did you chase me here with all that?" He shrugged. He was pretty muscular. "Here," said Thalia. She handed him a backpack.

He took it. "Don't you need this?" He asked her, confused. She shook her head.

"I have plenty. But can I have some socks?" she asked. He nodded and tossed her a pair.

"Do you have a weapon?" he asked her. She held up her bow. "This is it." She said sadly. Luke got the feeling Thalia wasn't very good with a bow.

"Here," he said, handing her a Celestial Bronze dagger. "I have three."

Thalia smiled. "Thanks, Luke." She said.

Luke shifted. Now that he'd found someone like him, he didn't want to lose her.

"Hey ..." He said slowly. "How would you like us to stay together for a while? Like a team?" The young girl smiled.

"I'd like that." Thalia answered.

 **What did you think?**

 **Which demigod would you be most likely to fall in love with? Why?**

 **Thanks for reading this sentence, and have a good day/night! Bye!**


	4. Story 4: Annabeth the Challenger

**Hi, guys! Bet you forgot I existed, huh?**

 **I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **School started, and I totally forgot about fanfiction.**

 **I know there's no good excuse.**

 **Please don't hate me.**

Annabeth was nine. Two years before, she had come to Camp Half-Blood. She was having trouble making friends in the Athena cabin. Nobody trusted her. Nobody knew how smart she was. Nobody knew that she had survived for a year fighting off monsters with a hammer.

Sure, she was the youngest camper there, but she'd been there for longer than the cabin counselor, David. Technically, she could challenge him, but she could never win. So that was her goal. Get good enough with her knife to beat David in a duel.

Annabeth trained hard everyday in the arena. She practiced disarming dummies, but that was no challenge to her, even at age nine.

One night she whispered her plan to her only friend, Cara, as they lay in bed. Cara bolted up.

"Annie, what do you mean you've been practicing with your knife?!" She whispered.

Annabeth cringed.

"Sorry," Cara muttered. She knew Annabeth hated being called Annie.

"Why, should I be using a sword?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"No!" Cara exclaimed, voice breaking out of the whisper. "Athena challenged aren't about battling. They're wisdom battles!"

Annabeth sat up, too. "Wisdom battles?" She asked. "Like, who knows the most?"

"No, like who is the smartest. We have a neutral person come up with a tricky scenario, and you have to come up with a solution. It's supposed to be whoever has the best idea wins," Cara explains, "but really, since it's us in Athena cabin that vote for the winner, it's more of a popularity vote."

Annabeth lowered back onto her bed. Fighting, she could do. Popularity was much more difficult.

For months, Annabeth worked to make the Athena cabin like her. She won in capture the flag twice, the MVP of the entire team. She helped anytime a cabin mate needed it, smiled more, and studied hard. She always knew the answer.

One time during another game of capture the flag, just as she jumped the creek with the flag in her hand for the third time, she found that she was glowing. Literally. Athena had blessed her in that moment, and that was what really won her cabin's favor.

So on her tenth birthday, Annabeth marched up to David and simply said "David, I challenge you." David stared at her. One of their sisters came up with the 'prompt'.

 _"A boy came up to you asking for his mother. He told you not to tell his sister he'd been there._

 _A woman asked for her daughter. She told you not to tell her son she'd been there._

 _A girl asked for her brother. She told you not to tell her mother she'd been there._

 _What would you reply to each of them?"_

David smiled. "That's easy," he said. "Just tell them all you haven't seen who they're looking for." Everyone nodded.

Annabeth thought. "Tell the boy where his sister went. Tell the mother where her son went, and tell the sister where her mother went. That way the person each of them are looking for will come to them, and you won't have broken your promise to them.

There was a pause, then everyone clapped. "A vote!" Cara called out. "David!" Three people raised their hands. "Annabeth!" Almost every hand in the cabin went up.

"A clear winner!" Pronounced Cara, Annabeth victorious.

Annabeth smiled. She finally had friends, and a cabin that supported her and followed her direction.

 **Like? Dislike? Hate me for not posting in 6+ weeks?!**

 **Please tell me! Thanks soooooooooo much for reading this sentence after all this time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kacey's Birthday

**Hi, guys and gals! Sorry, I know it's been for** ** _ever_** **, but I'm seriously running out of ideas for these stories. Seriously, if you have any ideas, even just a word or something, like "tomatoes", please tell me, because I want to continue with these stories, but I need inspiration!**

 **Thanks and here you go!**

Kacey was just about done with Camp Half-Blood. It had been exactly two years now since she first came to Camp Half-Blood on her eleventh birthday. So far, she hadn't been claimed.

 _I'll never be claimed_ , she thought.

Technically the famous hero, Percy Jackson, and all his friends, had made the gods promise to claim all of their children by their thirteenth birthday, and it was her thirteenth birthday today.

The gods had kept their promise so far, and everyone thought that she was going to be claimed tonight. But after two years, Kacey had no godly parents, no talents, and no friends.

She slept on a sleeping bag in the back corner of Hermes cabin. She actually kind of liked that part. Kacey was naturally an introvert, so it was nice to be closed off from everyone else.

The real problem was her skills. The grand total of skills she had was zero.

She couldn't wield a sword. She couldn't shoot a bow. She couldn't climb the rock wall, canoe, steal, grow grass, or memorize the names of Greek gods.

The only thing Kacey really could do was sing. Her voice was high and clear, and when she sung, she set aside her shyness and became a different person.

People suggested that maybe she was a daughter of Apollo, god of music. That idea was extinguished when they realized that she couldn't play musical instruments, she couldn't shoot, she couldn't heal.

"Is there a god or goddess of song?" She once asked Chiron.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Maybe some minor god that serves Apollo." Kacey walked away, feeling depressed. She didn't want to be a daughter of some minor god that no one had ever heard of.

That night at dinner, Kacey sat, giddily awaiting her claiming. She had put aside her doubts, trusting in the gods. She knew she had a godly parent out there somewhere.

As she scraped her burnt offering into the fire, she prayed to Apollo, her favorite god, that he would show her who her parent was.

One of the biggest reasons Kacey believed that Apollo couldn't be her parent was because her dad was still alive. She supposed that he might not really be her biological father, but he looked just like her, and Kacey trusted him.

So Kacey was pretty sure her mother was the goddess.

Kacey sang loudly at the campfire, wanting to prove to her mysterious mom that she was her daughter.

As she sang, she noticed people stopping to stare at her. She smiled and sang louder, used to people being amazed by her singing voice.

When every half-blood at camp had quieted, she stopped and looked down. She was holding a lyre. It was a strange-looking , four stringed Ancient Greek instrument, made out of some type of turtle shell. Kacey hadn't even felt it in her hands. She hesitantly strummed it. It was loud and in-tune.

Kacey knew a little about playing the guitar, even though she stunk at it, so she slowly strummed out one of the songs she'd learned. Her fingers glided over the strings, as if she'd been playing for years.

She looked up at Chiron, shocked.

"Kacey, you've been claimed," he told her.

"I have?" Kacey exclaimed. "By who?"

"By Terpsichore, if I am not mistaken." He said. "One of the nine Muses. Terpsichore is the Muse goddess of song and dance."

Kacey grinned. She had a mom! Then her grin faded.

"I, um, don't think we have a Terpsichore cabin." She said sadly.

"No, but I can get one built. Why don't you just bunk with Apollo for now?" Chiron suggested. "I'll make one cabin for all the Muses, so you might have some company later."

Kacey didn't need company, though. She had a mom, a knack for playing the lyre, and some Apollo cabin mates, for now. She couldn't believe it.

This was the best birthday present she had ever received.

 **Remember guys, any ideas at all, let me know. Thanks for reading this sentence, bye!**


End file.
